


when you're in the club (get your ass on the floor)

by rankarana



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, give the gals their event........., gyaru friendship n yankii romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: From the warmth of the floor of a club bathroom, Rina thinks about the friends she owes everything, and the girl she loves more than anything in the whole word.And that means she might make an embarassin' drunk phone call, too.





	when you're in the club (get your ass on the floor)

Rina's no stranger to club bathrooms, she knows 'em well, but she can't remember the last time she's been this staggeringly _drunk_. Mika and Yui go hard, when they wanna - Yui moreso, especially if you can give whatever she's drinkin' some kind of sickly sweet vaguely fruity flavour - and Rina's more than able to keep up with them.  
  
Well, at least, she thought so. Either she's gettin' old, or Yui's just unstoppable. Both? Yeah, both. Maybe. She's not too sure, but she's pulling her own hair back as she heaves pretty hard, ready to vom all over the toilet basin. Not too into the aesthetic of that, and it's way easier when there's someone to help you, but it's not like she lives her life relying on others. She can do this.  
  
Two minutes later, no puke. Weird. She don't mind, but her stomach still feels like shit and standing up is _hard_. Slumping against the stall wall seems easier than anything else, and that's what she does. Of course, she didn't tell Yui and Mika about this, because they were having fun. Last she saw them, Yui was getting someone to eat a pretzel out of her cleavage, and Rina'd be more than down with that if it weren't gonna mean she'd spew right into the boobs. Better to just take care of it herself, right? She nods. That's poyosponsibility, she tells herself. No reason to ruin anyone's night.  
  
\--there's someone she'll always hit up when she's feelin' down, though. Doesn't matter the time and place, she's always there on the other end of the phone. Honestly, two in the morning is like, her time. It's cool.  
  
She fishes her phone out of her jacket pocket, thanking god 'n Ciao Kuma that this time this place is somewhere up a building, rather than some basement where the signal from her cheap-ass DoCoMo plan doesn't reach. Her junior gals have fancy tastes, which is good, especially as Mika's always offering to foot the bill for everything for her. Maybe she should feel a little patronised by that? Rina doesn't let herself feel, like, mad at how shitty her situation was until... maybe six months ago, but it's kinda telling that Mika's just putting everything on her card and she's still kind of hurtin' whenever she thinks about picking up two onigiri from 7/11 for lunch.  
  
"Hey? Rina?"  
  
When she hears that voice on the other end of the phone, though, she don't even feel like it's possible for her to be mad any more.  
  
"Heyyyy. Babe."  
  
"What's up? You weren't  sayin' nothing."  
  
Takumi's voice is a little low - pretty freakin' quiet, like she's trying to hide she's talking to anyone, or protect the phone mic from picking up the roaring traffic of the highway - but Rina likes that. Makes her sound just a lil' rougher than normal.  
  
"I'm waaaaasted."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeahhh. Poyo."  
  
There's a few stalls, Rina's pretty sure. It ain't too selfish for her to ball up in this one.  
  
"Takumin? Where you at?"  
  
"Uhhh--" and there's a moment, while Takumi tries to figure that out. Her hand leaves the phone speaker, Rina can tell, because she hears the rumble as a truck barrels past. "Minami-Ooi. You okay?"  
  
"Oh, shit, are you with the guys?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Nat?"  
  
"Just me. Rina, seriously, is there somethin' up?"  
  
Takumi sounds concerned, which kinda makes sense. Rina's not totally sure how many of her words she's slurring or tripping over right now, as she sinks further onto the toilet bathroom.  
  
Even she knows it takes her like five seconds too many to reply.  
  
"Nothin' much. Just drunk. And thinkin' about you. And noooo idea how I'm gonna get home."  
  
"A taxi?"  
  
"I think I got about half the fare--"  
  
"Ask Mika."  
  
"In my bank account. Total."  
  
"Yeah. Ask Mika."  
  
Asking Mika sucks. At least Yui's obnoxious about sticking it in her hotpants and smacking her butt when she does it. Mika's all understanding and responsible and it just makes Rina feel weird.  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't wanna do that, Takumin."  
  
"--borrow it from her?"  
  
"Naaaaaaah."  
  
Takumi sighs, and Rina can't blame her. It don't really make sense why she's like this, but that's the booze, right? Right.  
  
"Come pick me up?"  
  
"I ain't wanting you to puke all over my bike."  
  
"Hehhhhh. Yah. I am like, muchos drinksied. So yeah."  
  
"...you wanna wait there a bit longer, though?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Honestly, she could just like... sleep on the floor here. It's pretty clean for a club bathroom; shit, there's even toilet paper! She got a pillow right here! It's warm, too... she's lived in apartments worse than this toilet. Def one of the top five club toilets she's nearly passed out in.  
  
"You there? Babygirl? You okay?"  
  
"Yoooo, Takumin, I'm like, super safe. This toilet is good. I'm gonna move in and you can stay here when you wanna. It's got an ensuite an' errythin'!"  
  
"...Okay, just stay there-- no, actually, get out of the toilets, and find Yui. Or whoever. I'm on my way."  
  
"Hey, ya know where my new toilet home is, right? It's on that strip off th'north exit of Shib--"  
  
"Yeah. You told me where you guys were going tonight earlier, remember?"  
  
"Gonna be totally straight with you, I like, one zero zero zero percent do not."  
  
"...yeah, I ain't surprised. Stay safe, okay? Don't throw up on anyone."  
  
She nuzzles into the phone a lil' more, kisses at it a bit. It's warm and Takumin's voice comes out of it. It's good.  
  
"Yahhhh. Love you."  
  
"Mm. See you soon."  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Love ya."  
  
"...yeah. Love you too."  
  
Takumi puts down the phone first - she always does, 'specially when Rina tricks her into saying some sappy shit. It's real cute, honestly.  
  
Rina's kind of tempted to phone her again right now. Maybe that's a bit much, but she loves hearing Takumi so much. She's so cool, an' deep, an' that lil' growl she makes when Rina twists her arm into doing  exactly what she wants is the best sound in the whole poyoing world.  
  
But she gotta wait. Takumin'll be here soon, right? For now, she just gotta huddle up an' wait. Sign the deeds on her number one most awesome toilet ever. Damn, she wishes it was one of those talkin' ones. It'd be like a live-in maid! Her very own Natoiletsuki!  
  
"Heyyy, Rina? Yoooou in theeeere?"  
  
"Babe, you can't just go and ditch us like that! We were worried!"  
  
Ohhh, sweet. It's Yui and Mika. She can tell it's them because under the toilet door she can see six inch sparkly pink heels and also Yui on her hands and knees, looking through the gap at her.  
  
"Yooo! You guys here for the housewarming?"  
  
"Oh? Toilet party? Word?"  
  
"Yui, baby, don't fucking say toilet party."  
  
"Ah. Yeah, sorry. Latrine event."  
  
"Naaah, that makes it sound like I don't let ya in if ya wearin' sneakers."  
  
"Wooooah. Phew. I ain't dealin' with Yuiyui Oppression tonight."  
  
Yui reaches under the door to indicate to Rina that maybe she should kinda unlock the door and get out of the toilets - yeah, that's a good plan, honestly - and Rina tries her best to, slowly. She ends up sorta crawling over the floor, nails scratching against the door as she reaches for the lock, and frankly, damn, Rina totally thinks she could star in the next Sadako movie like this.  
  
Eventually, though, she actually gets it right and the door opens, and Mika almost barrels in, squatting down to stare at Rina with real-ass _concern_ in her eyes.  
  
"Rina, we were sooooo worried! You can't just like, go off like that! I mean, I know you can totally handle yourself, but..."  
  
"Uhh, Mika, you sure about that? Poyo seems kinda, uh... done."  
  
"Yeppington."  
  
"Seriously, you were going waaaay too hard. I guess I should have said something..." Mika shakes her head and hooks her arm under Rina's shoulder, hoisting her to her feet. Rina's still not really sure about this _'_ 'standin' up' thing, tho'. Seems fake.  
  
"A widdle bit. I'm good now! Ain't gonna throw up, probably."  
  
The first step she takes is rough, and the second isn't like any better, but Mika still manages to get her out of the toilet, offering an apologetic nod to the queue they're passing by (they'd probably be more mad if they didn't clearly recognise who Mika was. Rina's pretty sure at least some of 'em recognise her, now, too! Does this hurt her rep? Or does it prove that she and Sexy Gyaru are dangerous?)  
  
('cause there's nothing more dangerous than drunk-dialing your girlfriend from the toilets.)  
  
By the time they get her back to their booth, Mika hauling her bony ass along with a surprising lack of effort and Yui just following behind and not really helping, Rina's looking forward to sitting down, like, a lot. Chairs are poyo culture, for sure. She kicks out her legs, stretches her arms, and Yui puts a drink on the table in front of her, which Mika snatches up with a scowl and downs herself.  
  
"That was water, babe..."  
  
"Oh. Crap. It was. Sorry."  
  
Yui sticks out her tongue and waddles off to get another glass, while Mika settles down next to her mentor in the art of galistry. Mika's always a lot taller than her, between naturally being that way and the fact that she’s never left the house with less than a two-inch boost to her height, but right now she's leaning over to rest her head on Rina's shoulder. Feels kinda nice, honestly.  
  
"You wanna go home?"  
  
"Yeeeehhh."  
  
"Sorry about tonight."  
  
"Ehhh? You ain't got nothin' to be sorry 'bout! If I got laid low by a shot hittin' me too hard, that's toooootally my fault. Nothin' on you."  
  
"Heh. Look, let me get you a taxi? Or like, an Ub--"  
  
"Nah. Takumin's coming for me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're not gonna throw up on her bike, right?"  
  
"Nnnnnmebbe."  
  
They grin and nuzzle into each other a little more, while Yui places a water on the table in front of her and glares at Mika to not steal Rina's drink this time. She definitely does feel at least, twenty percent more stable now she's had it. The vomvom ain't gonna comecome.

* * *

It's not too long after that, maybe like fifteen minutes, she gets a text from Takumi tellin' her that she's in front of one of the four identical high rise buildings that have clubs on their fifth floor on this street, and she thinks it's the right one, but she ain't really sure so get your butt down there and she'll figure it out. Mika's in the middle of talking to someone right now - a fan, maybe probably trying to hit on her, and that's like always hysterical but she wants to go home - so Yui grabs her hand and says she'll take her down to meet Takumi.  
  
"Man. Takumi's, like, such a good girl."  
  
"She's sooo good to me."  
  
"Yeh, she is."  
  
"I wuv her."  
  
"Y'know like, how many of my friends want her to pick them up and crush them in her big strong arms?"  
  
"Oh, seriously?"  
  
"Like..." Yui takes a second to mentally count anyone she knows who's ever made a horny comment about Takumi, including about her boobs, and Rina can see she's thinkin' hard. "Three. No, five."  
  
"...I were kinda hopin' for more."  
  
"Eh? I dunno, you don't want competition, right?"  
  
"Takumin's looooyal. My loyal delinquent."  
  
"Ooh. That's power words."  
  
And, because Rina knows that's what Takumi is to her and what she is to Takumi, when they step out of the elevator and go down the stairs out of the building, she's right there.  
  
Okay, she's like thirty metres down the street, 'cause she guessed the wrong building, but close enough.  She sticks out like a sore thumb, with her leather and windswept hair and fierce bags under her eyes, and she starts moving toward Rina before they can react, almost running to them, and she's totes gonna leap on Rina and hug her--  
  
'cept she doesn't, 'cause Yui's standing right there, and she only notices as she's about to go for the grab, so now she's just standing there with her arms stretched all the way out for no reason.  
  
Yui is grinning.  
  
"Wooooah, would ya look at the time? Guess I better leave you too before it gets spicy--"  
  
"Hey, Yui. _You okay, baby?_ " That last bit's quieter, whispered just for Rina, and Rina nods right back. "Is Mika with you?"  
  
"Uhhh, she's back upstairs. Whatcha need her for?"  
  
"...was gonna ask if she could book us a taxi or somethin'."  
  
Rina scowls, throwing a playful punch at Takumin's arm that, from the stinkeye Takumi throws her back, actually might have kinda hurt jus’ a bit. Hehe.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna take me home on your bike?"  
  
"No, you're drunk. Don't want you chuckin' all over it, or like... worse. Taxi's easier."  
  
"You can put it on the company account, guys! Have your producer put it down as like, entertainment fees or stuff. Brand building activities."  
  
"I got cash! Just like, not on me. Used it up on... stuff."  
  
"So why Mika?"  
  
"God, I dunno! Feels like she's always the easiest to ask."  
  
Rina's glad she and Takumi both think she’s Mika JougATMsaki, though she don't totally know how she's feeling about how easy Takumi goes to trying to leech off her. Shouldn't she have a lil' more pride?  
  
"Wowwwww. Mukai Takumi, I am insulted. Okay, what's gonna happen is you're gonna open your jacket and I'm gonna pop a five thousand between your boobs and you are gonna get your girlfriend home safe and sound. Yeh?" Yui ain’t taking no for answer, and Rina can work with this. Nice one, Yuiyui.  
  
"Fuckin' bullshit-- see, this is why I was gonna borrow from Mika." Takumi's not giving it up, though, and Yui's currently jamming a purple note against the front of her jacket to no real results.  
  
"Get the girls out, Takumin!"  
  
"You heard her, Takumi!  
  
"Takuboobies..."  
  
There's a few more moments of poking the cash at her, and Rina can see Takumi is _this_ close to rippin’ the note out of Yui's hand and making her eat dirt, but she gives in, jacket undone and tank top exposed, and Yui gets the greatest satisfaction charity's ever done for her when she slots the bill in there.  
  
"We did it!!"  
  
"We freakin' did it, poyomigos..."  
  
"Okaaaaay~ See ya soon, Rinarina~"  
  
Looks like that was all Yui needed to see, though, because with her tip given and her BFF's taxi paid for, she hustles back towards the club, waving over her shoulder at the lucky couple. On her end, Takumi grabs that note out from between her boobs and hides away the Mukai milkies. Boo.  
  
"Bet they'd love her at strip clubs. She'd make it rain all night erry night."  
  
"You ain't taking those two to a strip club."  
  
"Or am I..."  
  
"Take Nat instead. That'd be way more funny."  
  
"Yah, but, buuuut. Take _Riina._ "  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
Rina sees Takumin's dropped her guard just a lil', and she ain’t one to pass up a chance. She slides riiiight under her arm, and with a sigh (and a quick check that Yui's def gone) Takumi makes sure to pull her just as tight back against her. The arm that lesser femmes want to snap them in half feels so _warm_ around her, and Rina continues to lean right into Takumi as they drift towards Shibuya station, sorta in search of taxis. It’s like, 3 in the morning on a Saturday, they got sorta okay chances of finding one.  
  
"...hey, babe. I was really worried when ya called me and stuff. You sounded... out of it."  
  
"I was!"  
  
"And kinda down, too."  
  
"Huh? Nah, I was havin' a great time! Uh, nearly throwin’ up aside."  
  
"Iunno. I heard how you were sounding there, so... yeah. Maybe it wasn't anythin'. Whatever." And Rina's super aware that Takumin's been next to her enough times when she gets a lil' too tipsy on the sipsies to know what _'having a great time and gonna vomit'_ sounds like, and maybe that's not how she sounded earlier.

But like Takumin said, whatever.  
  
"You sure got here real fast."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Takes like half an hour normally, right?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"You got here in like ten!"  
  
"Twenty. Guess I just got lucky with traffic."  
  
"Ooooor you ain't got any cash on you because you took a toll road 'cause you thought I was gonna drown myself in the toilet! Did I getcha?"  
  
Takumi's reaction is a growl and squeezing Rina tighter, all while not looking her in the eye 'cause that's sooo embarrassing.  
  
"...thanks, tho'. So much."  
  
"Just needed to see you were safe."  
  
"An' I needed to see you--"  
  
Rina’s learned a lot of things bein’ with Takumi. One of ‘em’s that one good thing about havin’ a girlfriend that looks like she’s gonna straight punch someone in the face as Takumi does is that, when she somehow manages to make Takumi show her a little love in public, no-one is even gonna wanna stare, because you can see the outlines of her muscles through the jacket and that ain't half as scary as her face. (Which reminds Rina that she totally respects all of Yui's friends who want Takumi to snap their spines. Gotta admire that hustle.)  
  
Basically, Takumi can lean over and press her lips against Rina's forehead, only not giving her a full-on frenchin’ because it's a lil' too much of a lean down, and it's all good. Even if Takumin pulls away quick when she's done, and turns her head real fast in the other direction, to hide that _huge_ blush that Rina knows she's nursing now.  
  
"Sooo, uh... can I stay at yours tonight?"  
  
"You don’t wanna go back to your own bed?"  
  
"Eh. 'cause yours is warmer," and she could add _'’specially when I'm lying in your arms’_ but Takumin's face is already red enough to light up the street, and it's not like she always deserves to be teased. Just like, mebbe, 80% of the time?  
  
"...sure."  
  
"Yisss."  
  
But nah, for now, Takumin deserves to get treated good. Treated as good as she treats Rina. Treated as good as the world suddenly started treating them after it told 'em they were marketable or relevant or whatever.  Rina doesn't want to overthink it, 'cause that always ends up making her drink a little too much and end up slumped by a toilet, and it ain’t her strong point to start with, so instead she’s just thinking about _now_. How warm Takumi is, and how she's so happy her girlfriend is here, and how the biker only lets her go to try and hail down a taxi while running and screaming after it.  
  
\--hold up, Rina does have one thing she wants out of the future.  
  
When her and Takumin take the plunge and get a place together, it gotta have the best toilet money can buy.

**Author's Note:**

> the haters can't tell rina nothin'.
> 
> (i dedicate this fic to swizz beatz)


End file.
